


Room Six

by DelilahMcMuffin



Series: The Room(s) Where It Happened [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M, New Boyfriends, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post 4.03 Asbestos Fest, Rimming, Sex Motel Series, Sherwood Motel, tender rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22946488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahMcMuffin/pseuds/DelilahMcMuffin
Summary: This is the first instalment in the Sex Motel series. Some fellow Rosebuddies and I have put together a little collection, exploring the idea that the Sherwood Motel - the motel that Johnny and Roland eventually buy in season six (oops... spoiler alert if you’re not caught up in the most recent season) - is the motel David and Patrick have been using toconnectbefore Patrick got his own apartment.My contribution kicks off the series, taking place just after Asbestos Fest.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: The Room(s) Where It Happened [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644181
Comments: 86
Kudos: 391





	Room Six

“W-what did I just see?” Patrick leaned over to whisper in Alexis’s ear as they clapped vigorously while Mrs. Rose and David took their bows. Moira executed a complicated curtsy and waved at her apparently adoring audience, while David bowed awkwardly then slunk quickly off the stage and ducked behind the glittering curtain of metallic silver fringe. 

Alexis shot him a knowing smile and nudged him with her elbow, letting out a little ‘woot’ at her mother who was still absorbing the reaction of the crowd. Once the furor died down and Moira finally disappeared behind the stage, Patrick mingled with the other members of the audience for a few moments, waiting for David and Moira to emerge.

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and pulled it out to see a text from David. 

**David ❤️: Meet me in the parking lot?**

Patrick quickly typed out his reply before he found Alexis and told her he was going to head out. 

“You’re coming back to the motel, right?” she asked, her hands dancing mid-air in front of her. “Mom is hosting a post-performance soirée so she can bask in everyone’s praise for a little while longer.”

Patrick glanced down at his phone, which had vibrated again. 

**David ❤️: I’m at your car. Where are you?**

“Um… I’m not sure. I’ll… maybe.”

He offered an apologetic grimace before turning and heading out the front door of the hall. Standing by his car was a solitary figure dressed in head to toe floral Givenchy, his leather overnight bag clutched in his hands.

“Hey!” Patrick smiled, approaching his car. Before he could get out another word, David had dropped his bag on the ground and draped his arms over Patrick’s shoulders, burying his face in Patrick’s neck. Patrick wrapped his arms around David’s waist and let his hands soothe up and down his back. “You okay?” Patrick asked softly, and David replied by sighing heavily against Patrick’s neck. 

“Take me away from here please,” David murmured.

“You don’t want to bask in the…”

“Please… don’t,” David interrupted, and Patrick could hear the unsteadiness in his voice, the vulnerability. He tightened his arms around David and pressed a kiss to his temple. 

“Okay,” Patrick said. “Come on. Let’s go.”

He gave David one more quick squeeze before he extracted himself from David’s arms and reached into his pocket for his keys. He clicked the button on the fob to unlock the doors and pulled David’s door open for him. 

“You have everything you need in your bag?” he asked as he watched David buckle himself in.

David nodded. 

“Okay. I just need to swing by Ray’s before we head out.”

David furrowed his brows and looked questioningly up at him. “Out?”

Patrick grinned and closed the door on David’s surprised expression, quickly rounding the car and sliding into the driver’s seat. He put the key in the ignition and started the car, taking his time adjusting his mirrors and fastening his seatbelt, all the while very aware of David’s curious gaze on him. 

“Well?!?” David demanded impatiently when Patrick readjusted his rear view mirror. 

“Well what?” Patrick asked, biting his lip to keep himself from laughing at the incredulous look on David’s face. 

“Out?!? Out where? Where are you taking me?”

“That,” Patrick said, releasing the parking brake and putting the car in gear, “is for me to know, and you to find out.”

David rolled his eyes, but out of the corner of his eye, Patrick could see him pressing his lips together to hide his smile. Patrick pulled the car onto the road and headed in the direction of Ray’s.

* * *

“Okay, seriously, where are we going?” David asked for the umpteenth time. “You’re taking me out to the middle of nowhere to murder me, aren’t you? It’s okay. You can tell me.”

“Yes, David. You’ve figured it all out,” Patrick replied wryly. “I’m actually a serial killer. I’ve been biding my time for the last few months just waiting for my chance to make you my latest victim.”

David narrowed his eyes in response. “Where are we going, really?”

Patrick hazarded a glance over at David, taking in his slightly anxious expression. “I want it to be a surprise,” he explained. 

David sighed and tilted his head back, closing his eyes. “I love the sentiment, Patrick. I really do,” David said softly. “I just… it’s been a day, and I’m just feeling very raw. I don’t know if I can take a surprise right now.”

Patrick chewed on his lip, uncertain. He knew that the young shoplifters earlier in the day combined with David’s impromptu performance with his mother would be a lot for David to process. And it was precisely that reason that Patrick had wanted to take David away, to give them a chance to connect in private. 

Patrick had lost count of how many times he’d driven past it - the innocuous looking motel on the outskirts of Elm Glen - on his way to or from a vendor meeting. He’d never given it a second thought until he’d found out what having David Rose all to himself for an entire night felt like. Since that first night at Stevie’s just over a week ago, since he and David had really gotten to take their time with one another, Patrick had been desperate to find somewhere - anywhere - for them to properly  _ connect  _ again. And when he’d been on his way home the other day from picking up a new batch of alpaca throws from the farm just on the other side of Elm Glen, the idea had come to Patrick like a bolt of lightning. 

No one knew them at that motel. It was close enough to Schitt’s Creek that no one they knew from town was likely to book a room there. If they could just find some time for a night away, they could stay there and have the whole night to themselves. Connecting. 

After the ordeal today with the shoplifting youngsters, David had seemed unusually quiet and subdued. Patrick knew he’d been chastened by the boys’ false flattery, further exacerbated by Patrick and Alexis’s ceaseless teasing after the fact. The truth was, Patrick had felt a little guilty for his part in the whole thing. And he’d made up his mind to make it up to David, calling ahead to book a room for them at the Sherwood Motel as a kind of olive branch, as a way to make David feel better. And if it meant that Patrick got to spend some much needed time exploring David’s naked body, well that was just an added bonus.

“Um, well, I figured you wouldn’t want to be around too many people tonight. And Ray was heading straight home after the show. So I made alternate arrangements for us tonight.”

He glanced at David, his heart fluttering in his chest at the small, fond smile tugging at the corner of David’s lips. 

“Patrick Brewer,” David drawled, amusement colouring his voice, “Are you whisking me away for a dirty rendezvous?”

Patrick could feel his face flushing with warmth and he was glad that the relative dark of the car hid the blush he knew tinged his cheeks. 

“I— well, we don’t have to do anything… you know. If you don’t want. I just wanted some time with you. All to myself.”

He felt David’s hand on his thigh, his long, elegant fingers squeezing his leg gently through the fabric of his jeans. 

“Oh, I definitely want,” David said softly, his hand sliding slightly higher up Patrick’s thigh. “Thank you, Patrick.”

Patrick swallowed thickly at the husky timbre of David’s voice. 

“Just a few more minutes,” Patrick said when he was sure his voice wouldn’t betray the strength of his desire for David. Since that first night at Stevie’s, they’d shared a few kisses, done some light fondling in the back room at the store or in the front seat of Patrick’s car. He hadn’t realized until this moment just how much he wanted David. Needed to feel his touch, skin against skin. There was so much they still hadn’t done together, so many ways he wanted to touch and be touched by David. 

He tightened his grip on the wheel, focusing his attention on the road ahead of him and not on the very sexy man in the passenger seat next to him.   
  


* * *

“Good evening. Welcome to the Sherwood Motel,” said the elderly man behind the counter. Patrick smiled warmly at him as he reached into his pocket for his wallet. 

“Hi. Um, I have a reservation under, um...  _ Mr. Versace _ for tonight.”

“Ah, yes,” the elderly man said, scanning his eyes down an old fashioned ledger book on the counter. “Ah, here we are. Versace... just for one night?”

“Yes. Thanks.”

The old man consulted his ledger. “And is it just you this evening?”

Patrick felt his ears prickle with heat and he knew they’d probably turned an unflattering shade of pink. “Um, no. M-my, uh, my partner is with me.”

“Ah, and is that your partner in business or pleasure?” The old man regarded Patrick speculatively. 

“Uh…”

Seeming to sense Patrick’s unease, the elderly man grinned knowingly. “Just wanted to know whether I need to put you in a room with two double beds, or if you and your  _ partner _ are comfortable sharing a queen.”

“Oh, um, right,” Patrick said, flustered. “Uh, we’re fine with one bed. Thanks.”

“Right then,” the man said. He turned to the peg board behind him and pulled a set of keys off the rack. “Room 6. Queen size bed should do for the two of you.”

Patrick swallowed and nodded, accepting the key in his upturned palm. “Thank you.”

He opened his wallet and paid the nightly fee in cash before signing his name - well, not  _ his _ name, but the name he’d chosen for them tonight - in the ledger, gathering his wallet and the key from the counter. 

“Name’s Benny,” the old man said as Patrick turned to leave. “I’ll be at the desk all night. Just give me a holler if you need anything.”

“Will do,” Patrick said over his shoulder as he pushed his way through the door. 

“Enjoy your stay, Mr. Versace.”

* * *

“Well this isn’t half bad,” Patrick said as he flicked on the lights. He held the door open for David, who proceeded to circle the room speculatively. He ran his finger along the top of the dresser, seemingly satisfied with its level of cleanliness. Patrick closed the door and watched as David peered into the bathroom, then crossed the room to sit cautiously on the foot of the bed, giving the mattress a tentative bounce. 

David set his overnight bag on the floor by his feet and smiled up at Patrick. “It’s not exactly the Four Seasons, but it’ll do.” David crooked his index finger invitingly at Patrick. “Come here.”

Patrick placed his bag on the the small table by the door and willingly went to David, nudging his knees apart so he could position himself between David’s legs. He put his hands on David’s shoulders, letting his fingers press and knead David’s tense muscles, and letting out a sigh of contentment when he felt David’s hands on the back of his thighs, sliding slowly upward until he could get a firm grip on Patrick’s butt. 

Patrick combed his fingers through David’s hair, pushing it back into its more familiar swept back style. “Hey, handsome,” Patrick said, smiling down at David. “There he is. There’s my man.” A warmth spread through his chest as the words left his lips.  _ My man _ . It felt so good to say that, to be able to say that to David. David was his man, and he was David’s.

David blushed. “Hey yourself,” he said, grinning bashfully up at Patrick. 

“So you’ve had a bit of a day, huh?” Patrick murmured, letting his fingers delve deeper into David’s thick hair, lightly scritching at his scalp. He couldn’t help but melt a bit inside at the blissful little moan David let out, or the way he leaned forward and rested his forehead against Patrick’s chest. “What can I do for you, David? How can I make you feel good?”

“This. Just this.” David’s words were muffled against Patrick’s shirt. “Getting me away from other people. I’ve had enough of other people today.” David tilted his head back and looked up at Patrick, his dark brown eyes filled with longing. “I just want you.”

“Well, you’ve got me,” Patrick replied. He placed his hands back on David’s shoulders and gently pushed him onto his back, then moved to straddle his hips. “I’ve been thinking about this - getting you alone and all to myself again - for days.”

David’s hands slid up Patrick’s back, gently pulling him down so their chests were pressed together. He brushed his lips tantalizingly against Patrick’s, letting his tongue slide along Patrick’s lower lip before nipping at it, sucking lightly and causing a fire to erupt in Patrick’s groin. 

Patrick opened his mouth and let David’s tongue in, moaning deep in the back of his throat as David probed and explored, their tongues tangling together in a heated and sloppy kiss. 

“Fuck, David…” Patrick whispered against David’s lips. “I want you so bad.”

“What do you want, Patrick?” David murmured in response, his mouth moving to lick and nip along Patrick’s jaw, down his throat until he could graze his teeth along Patrick’s collar bone. “Anything you want, Patrick. Tell me.”

There was so much Patrick wanted to do, to have done to him. At Stevie’s they’d gotten off to a rough start, what with the unexpected presence of Jake and the awkwardness that arose from that conversation. But they’d realized they were wasting precious private time together and had decided to lock that discussion up for the time being, tentatively rekindling the fire that had begun building earlier that day, in the back room of the store. 

They’d touched, kissed, explored. David has given him the best blow job he’d ever had in his life and he’d fumbled his way nervously through a hand job on David. And it had been exciting, and sweet and almost innocent. Tonight, Patrick wanted more. He didn’t exactly have a list, per se, but there were definitely a few things he wanted to try. But David’s roaming hands and lips made Patrick’s mind swim, go blank. 

“Anything, David. Everything,” he managed to breathe, his voice hitching as David’s hands made their way into the back pockets of his jeans, his fingers squeezing and kneading his ass. 

“We’re wearing too many clothes,” David pointed out before laving his tongue up Patrick’s throat, licking and sucking on the delicate skin just behind Patrick’s ear. “Can we just…” David broke off, his hands suddenly on Patrick’s chest, sliding under the lapels of his suit jacket and roughly shoving the fabric off his shoulders.

Pushing himself up so he was sitting upright atop David’s hips, Patrick shrugged out of his jacket and then began unbuttoning his shirt, his fingers trembling as he fought with the suddenly uncooperative buttons that seemed too large to fit through the button holes. He felt David’s hands rucking up his shirt, untucking it and sliding his soft hands - God, his hands were so soft - up his back, around his sides and up his chest. David pinched his nipple and Patrick paused in his efforts to disrobe and glared at him. “Not helping,” he huffed. David grinned up at him. 

“I like how flustered you get when I touch you,” David said, tweaking Patrick’s nipple again. “You’re beautiful when you blush like that.”

Patrick closed his eyes and let out a long, slow breath. No one had ever said that to him before, that he was beautiful. No one had ever made him feel beautiful before. But with David, he felt it. He felt beautiful. He felt desired. Sexy even. 

He opened his eyes. David was gazing adoringly you at him. “David… God, you make me feel so good.”

David withdrew his hands from under Patrick’s shirt, swatting Patrick’s hands away from his buttons and making quick, careful work of unfastening them. Then he slid the shirt off Patrick’s shoulders and down his arms, tossing it to the side. 

“God, these arms,” David said, trailing his fingers appreciatively up Patrick’s forearms, squeezing his biceps, fingers dancing across his shoulders. Patrick resisted the urge to flex his muscles, letting David appreciate his body as it was. There was no need to flex or pose with David. “You’re just.. fuck, you’re perfect.”

David sat up, his arms wrapped around Patrick, who let out an embarrassing little squeak when David suddenly flipped them over so he was on top, Patrick’s legs wrapped around his hips. Patrick tried to take a deep breath, tried to calm the surge of arousal racing through him at the way David had just manhandled him. It was… indescribably hot, the idea of being with someone who could do that. Being with someone bigger than him was… well it was something he’d never really thought about before.

David didn’t carry himself like a big guy. And he wasn’t, not really. He was just bigger than Patrick. Taller, broader across the shoulders. His arms and legs long and lanky and perfect. And as Patrick had discovered at Stevie’s only a short while ago, David’s body was surprisingly firm and toned beneath those soft sweaters he wore.

“Fuck… David,” Patrick moaned, gripping David’s hips with his thighs and thrusting upward, feeling David’s erection firm and hot against his own, through far too many layers of clothing. 

David was gazing down at him, his dark eyes glittering with pure desire. “Can I… I want to taste you, Patrick.”

Patrick felt his erection throb. “Yeah. Yes. Please. I want… I want that. I want to feel your mouth on my cock.”

“Mmm…” David hummed, leaning down to kiss Patrick, rough and filthy. “We could do that; I’m happy to do that for you. But I had something else in mind.” David pulled back and locked eyes with Patrick. “How do you feel about rimming?”

Patrick felt his heart skip a beat and his breath catch in his throat. He had a lot of feelings about rimming. Curiosity, apprehension… Knowing that his own sexual history was far less colourful than David’s he’d done some research, not wanting to initiate their physical relationship without some idea as to what kinds of things it might entail. He’d come across several articles on rimming and had been… intrigued. And a little nervous. 

David furrowed his brow at Patrick’s lack of response. “It’s okay if you don’t… if that’s not something you want.”

“No I do,” Patrick assured. “I do want to. I just… I don’t really know h-how o-or…”

David’s hand came up to gently cup Patrick’s face. “I can show you, if you’re sure.”

Patrick bit his lip. He trusted David, knew David would never do anything Patrick didn’t want or wasn’t comfortable with. And he wanted this, wanted to let David do this for him. “I’m sure,” he said. “I’m so sure, David. Please… I want it.”

David leaned forward and pressed a tender kiss to Patrick’s lips before pushing himself up so he was kneeling between Patrick’s thighs. “Then we need to be wearing less clothes.”

With that, David got up and toed off his shoes. He pulled his sweater over his head and removed his pants, carefully folding both and laying them on the dresser before he bent to remove his boxer briefs. 

Patrick followed suit, his trembling fingers fumbling with his belt buckle, the fly of his jeans. He lifted his hips and pushed both his jeans and underwear down his legs, frantically kicking off his shoes, pants and briefs, neither caring nor noticing where they landed. 

He reached out for David, grabbing his hand and pulling him back down onto the bed, sighing contentedly at the feeling of David’s body on top of his. David tangled his long legs with Patrick’s and kissed him long and slow, taking his time exploring Patrick’s mouth while slowly undulating his hips against Patrick’s. The firm drag of David’s cock against his own made Patrick see stars and he groaned and scratched his blunt nails down David’s spine, revelling in the trail of goosebumps he felt forming on David’s skin.

David began to kiss and lick and nip his way down Patrick’s chest, teasing his nipples with his lips and tongue. He nuzzled his face into the crook of Patrick’s hip, pressed his face into the nest of reddish brown hair at the base of Patrick’s cock. 

Wiggling further down the bed, David settled on his belly between Patrick’s thighs. He pressed sucking kisses to the sensitive skin of Patrick’s inner thigh - first on one leg, then the other. Then he glanced up at Patrick, his eyes fond but searching. “You’re sure?” he asked. 

Patrick let out a breath and nodded. “Yeah. Yes David. I’m sure.”

David smiled at him before pressing his face into the juncture where Patrick’s hip and thigh met. Patrick felt the light graze of teeth, the gentle suction of David’s mouth on the delicate patch of skin. “Fuck… David…”

“God, your thighs, Patrick. Fuck…” David murmured, his voice muffled intimately against Patrick’s skin. He slid his hands beneath Patrick’s legs, encouraging him to bend his knees. Patrick propped himself up on his elbows, watching as David kissed and licked his way down to Patrick’s balls, taking first one then the other into his mouth, sucking gently on each. 

“Fuck,” Patrick breathed, his abdominal muscles clenching at the feel of David’s warm, wet mouth around his balls, his tongue exploring, caressing them in turn. “Oh fuck, David...”

David took both balls carefully in his mouth and hummed softly, causing a jolt of electricity to shoot up patricks spine. Patrick called out, gripping the sheets with his fists, his hips involuntarily jerking as David rolled them around in his mouth, his tongue pressing gently between Patrick’s balls.

Releasing Patrick from his mouth, David slid his hands up the underside of Patrick’s thighs to the backs of his knees, folding his legs and pushing them upward, guiding Patrick to rest the soles of his feet on David’s shoulders. 

Splayed open like this, Patrick felt vulnerable and exposed, but found that he didn’t mind; not with David. David wanted him, wanted this part of him and Patrick found himself wanting to give it to David, to grant him access to the parts of him he’d never allowed anyone else to see or touch. 

He felt warm breath on the delicate skin behind his balls, moaned at the feeling of David’s tongue flicking slowly and deliberately against his perineum. Patrick watched as David’s face disappeared further between his thighs, and let out a shuddering breath when David’s tongue finally made contact with the puckered ring of his hole.

David began slowly. Quick little licks and kisses around Patrick’s rim, pausing to gauge Patrick’s reaction. When Patrick groaned and flexed his abdominal muscles, pressing himself more firmly against David’s mouth, David moaned and his hands moved to the base of Patrick’s thighs, gently pulling his cheeks apart. Then he delved his tongue into Patrick’s hole, stretching him and filling him with an unfamiliar warmth, causing Patrick to throw his head back and moan loudly to the ceiling. 

Patrick’s arms began to shake and shudder, and he allowed himself to lay back against the mattress, his hands sliding down his chest, his pelvis; fingers finding their way into David’s hair. He gripped fistfuls of thick, dark, soft hair and canted his hips upward, allowing David’s tongue to go deeper, to quest further inward. 

It felt so foreign, to have something - someone - inside him. It felt filthy and illicit and so, so good. As David speared deeper into Patrick with his tongue, Patrick felt his muscles flutter and clench around David’s unfamiliar intrusion. It made his cock leak, pre-come gathering on the head of his cock, dripping down his shaft and turning cold when it hit the hair at the base of his dick. 

David removed his tongue and Patrick clenched his fists tighter in David’s hair and let out a pitiful mewling whine. 

“Shhh…” David murmured against Patrick’s skin. Patrick felt his body twitch as the stubble on David’s chin grazed across his already overstimulated hole. “I know baby. I’ve got you. I’m gonna make you feel so, so good. I promise.”

With that, David closed his lips around Patrick’s rim and sucked hard. Patrick gasped and felt his insides tighten and twist, felt his neglected erection throb painfully, needing to be touched. He released one hand from David’s hair and wrapped his fingers around his cock, gasping at the beautiful pressure that was building inside of him.

“Oh God… David, David, David…” Patrick chanted breathlessly as David’s tongue probed and his lips teased and kissed and explored while Patrick’s hand moved at an increasingly frantic pace on his own cock. 

Patrick felt an exquisite ache building in his pelvis and he couldn’t help but thrust up into his hand, press down against David’s mouth again and again until he was coming and coming and coming undone. He heard a distant voice screaming David’s name and felt his body convulse for what felt like hours, then slacken - loose and boneless - as his orgasm waned. He painted and wheezed, desperate to catch his breath. His throat was kind of sore and Patrick realized that it must have been him doing all that screaming. 

Too tired to even blush at the idea of losing himself so completely, Patrick relaxed his grip on his cock and David’s hair and let his feet slide from David’s shoulders and his legs flop tiredly to the mattress. 

“Oh my God, Patrick… Jesus,” David’s words cut through Patrick’s post-orgasm haze and he looked down to see David kneeling between Patrick’s spread out thighs. David’s lips were red and plump and shining with saliva, his hair was wild and his eyes blown wide as his fist pumped his gorgeous cock at a frantic pace. He looked gorgeous and obscene and perfect. “Fuck, fuck, oh Jesus fuck!” David called out as he came with a thick ribbon of come pulsing over his fingers, dripping down onto Patrick’s own spent cock. 

His chest heaving, David leaned forward and lowered his body carefully over Patrick’s, bracing himself on his forearms, their flaccid cocks filthy, nestled side by side between their bellies.

“Fuck,” David panted inelegantly. “God, Patrick. You just… you took that so well. You were so good. Did you… was that okay?”

“Was that…” Patrick Couldn’t help but chuckle. “David that was… I mean, oh my God. I’ve never…” Patrick paused, shaking his head, trying to get his lazy and fucked out brain to find the words he was looking for. “I didn't know it could feel like that.” 

The corner of David’s lips twitched upward on one side and he ducked his head, glancing at Patrick through lowered lashes. He looked so beautiful, his olive skin tinged with a rosy glow, his dark eyes molten. Patrick raised his hands to frame David’s face, his thumbs tenderly stroking the rough stubble along his jaw. He tried to pull David down for a kiss, but David resisted.

“Uh… maybe just give me a sec to freshen up?” 

Patrick cocked his head to the side questioningly as David carefully disentangled their bodies and got to his feet. He picked up his bag from the floor and pawed through it before extracting a toothbrush, toothpaste and small bottle of mouthwash. 

“Be right back,” David said and headed to the bathroom. Patrick watched him go, fighting with his heavily lidded eyes to stay open so he could appreciate the sight of David’s naked backside as he walked away. Once David disappeared into the bathroom, Patrick allowed his eyes to close. They flew open at the feeling of a wet, gentle pressure on his stomach and he looked down to see David carefully wiping him down with a warm cloth. “Sorry… I was trying not to wake you,” David grimaced. 

“Wasn’t sleeping,” Patrick mumbled in protest, his tongue feeling thick and heavy in his mouth and his eyes drooping closed once more. 

“Mmm hmm… well your snoring tells me otherwise,” David teased. He nudged Patrick onto his side so he could pull the comforter and sheets down and then rolled Patrick back onto his back, pulling the covers up over his body, tucking him in. Patrick heard the flick of the light switch before the mattress dipped beside him as David crawled into bed. “C’mere,” David said, pushing on Patrick’s hip and encouraging him to roll onto his other side. 

David wiggled himself flush with Patrick’s back, his long legs and arms tangling around Patrick’s body and holding him close. Patrick let out a contented sigh as David nuzzled his face into the crook of Patrick’s neck.

“Thank you, Patrick,” David whispered. “This was… I’m so glad you found this place.”

“Me too,” Patrick mumbled in response. “We should do this again.”

“Mmm,” David hummed his agreement. “If they’ll let us come back. You were  _ very _ loud.”

Patrick could feel David smile against his neck and Patrick nudged him with his elbow. “S’not my fault. You made me loud.”

“Mmm,” David buzzed his lips against the nape of Patrick’s neck. “I like that you were loud with me. It… it makes me feel good, that you feel like you can do that. With me.”

Patrick’s hand found David’s, nestled against his chest. He laced their fingers together and brought their hands to his lips, pressing a kiss to each of David’s knuckles. “You make me feel so good, David. I feel like I can do anything with you. Like I can trust you to take care of me.”

He felt David huff a breath against his shoulder, felt lips brush a kiss to his neck. “Me too,” David said. “I feel the same way.”

“Goodnight, David,” Patrick said, kissing David’s fingers once more before tucking their hands back down against his chest. 

“Goodnight, Patrick.”

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for more contributions to this series coming very soon! 
> 
> As always, comments are much appreciated. I like to keep them in a box under my bed, then take them out and curl up in them when I’m having a bad day. 
> 
> If you’re not already, come flail with me on Tumblr @deliliah-mcmuffin
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> D McM


End file.
